


Stange days

by Comic_geek13



Series: Chaos series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A bit of roasting, Blood, Demons, How Do I Tag, I lied, I wrote this in chemistry, New Family, New Friends, New enemies, Nikki Redrum, barely there, please dont hate it, some sexual content, there is a lot of roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comic_geek13/pseuds/Comic_geek13
Summary: Nikki Redrum joins a society of creatures like her - half demons. There, she makes friends... and enemies
Series: Chaos series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889287
Kudos: 1





	Stange days

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I literally have no idea what I wrote. I wrote it all in chemistry class, so... Hope you like it.

No one saw the two shady figures that sneaked around New York at 3 AM. After leaving the commotion at the Barrington hotel behind them, they headed for the northern side of the city. The buildings there seemed older with each passing street. Finally, they stopped in front of a dim lit bar. Despite the late hour, the bar was still open. They entered a hallway. The walls were covered in dark purple curtains. At the end of the hallway there was a division. One way led to the main room of the bar, with tables and booze and all that. But the other way seemed to lead to a dead end. The one figure confidently led the other right there. There was some smoke and poof - the hallway was empty again. No one in the bar noticed. ___________________________________________________ The first thing Nikki saw after the shaky teleportation was a cave. On her left there was a bar, full of booze. On her right there was a pool table, and a comfy looking black sofa. The ceiling was high enough for her, and she didnt need to bend over in order not to hit her head. She could see other hallways at the end of the main room. The whole place was lit with fireballs that were just flying around the ceiling. Nikki and Sean made just a few steps in before another figure joined them.

-《Ah, Sean》- he said in an ancient language, called Sumed - 《 I see you you've brought someone new. I hope you've thought this through. We don't want to repeat the last accident, now do we?》

-《 Ugh. Hello, Stefan. This won't be like last time. I'm sure about her.》

-《Hm. We'll see.》

_-《Um, guys. I dont care what you are talking about, but it's kind of rude to speak about me, without including me.》_

-《You speak Sumed!》

_-《 Oh,what a surprise, a demon speaks a demon language.》_

-《Oh, you've brought a smartass. We'll see if she passes the test.》 He left the room from one of the many tunnels.

\- _Who was that jerk?_ \- Nikki asked Sean, switching back to English.

\- That was Stefan Hyde. You can say he's a bossy middle manager around here. We used to date after I came here,but it wasn't too long before I realized he was an asshole.

_\- Hey now. People make mistakes. You dated him, his parents had unprotected sex and so on._

He looked at her with a surprise and than just shrugged.

\- I guess you could say that. Now come. I'll show you around and then I'll take you to the Council. They'll decide if you can stay among us. Last time I led someone here, they... He suddenly stopped talking, and then continued:

\- Anyway, I'm sure they'll let you stay.

\- _Wait. Who were the Council again?_

\- They decide who stays here. We can't welcome all, you see.

\- _Okay, all clear. When's the Council going to decide?_

\- In an hour. Stefan has to inform them. In the meantime, I'll introduce you to the others.

Sean led Nikki into a room that appeared to be a library. Around the only table in the room were sitting four human looking creatures. One of them was shorter that the others, and had a beard even longer than Sean's. The two men in the middle looked human, but were taller than average. The only woman at the table had greenish skin and snakes for hair, tied in a bun.

\- Hey, guys - said Sean - I brought the new one. Nikki, the gang. Gang, Nikki.

He pointed at the two men and said:

\- Those are Sam and Paul. Half human. That's Stenno, daughter of Medusa. And that's Gimly - half dwarf.

\- _Nice to meet you all. I'm Nikki. Half demon_.

\- We know that. Everyone here is half demon. What about the other half? - Stenno asked.

_\- I never met my mother. She died, giving birth to me._

\- Oh. Sorry to hear that. So,you dont know your heritage?

Nikki didn't answer, she just turned her head the other way. Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of a gong echoed in the room.

\- It's the Council. We must go. - Sean said - See ya later. C'mon, Nikki.

_\- Where exactly are we going?_

\- In the ceremonial cave. They'll determine if you are demon enough to stay.

\- _And how exactly will they do that?_

\- Oh, you know, the usual. How strong exactly are you, the blood and silver test, your magic ability and all that. They'll try and see which level exactly are you.

\- _Level? What do you mean?_

-Which Hell ring are you from. My mother is level six, but I was born on Earth. Stenno is also level six, and Stefan... he's level seven. The first Ruler of Hell's grand-grand child or something like that.

\- _Oh, my. A royalty. Better not disturb him._

\- Eh, he can't do much without informing the Council first. So, we're pretty much safe. Ah, we're here.

They entered a giant cave, lightened up with the same flames Nikki saw when she first arrived there. Nine figures in cloaks were standing in the centre. One of them stepped forward and said:

\- Nikki Redrum, come forward. We shall test your pureness.

She headed towards them, muttering:

\- _Dramatuc much? Let's get this over with_.

\- Silence! First test - fire manipulation. Create a small fireball. Like that.

The figure demonstrated - they showed their bare hand and folded it in a fist. When they unfolded the fist, a small fireball was floating above his palm. Nikki watched carefully, and then repeated everything with one small difference - her flame was blue. The cloaked figures fell silent, and then one of them said:

\- Interesting. Get ready for the next test. You must put those stones - they pointed at the other end of the cave - in a stone pyramid.

Nikki just shrugged and headed towards the stones, but was interrupted by a familiar voice:

\- Well, well, well. The strength test. Did I miss the fire manipulation? Such a shame.

\- Stefan - said a female voice from the hooded figures- please, do not interrupt.

\- My apologies. Please, continue, Nikki. - he said slyly.

Nikki just looked at him with a bit of disgust in her eyes. She reached for the stones and effortlessly lifted the biggest one of them. She carried it to the center of the cave and placed it carefully. She did the same with the other stones. After she finished, in the center of the cave was formed a perfect pyramid.

\- Well done - said the tallest figure- now, prepare for the blood test.

Before he continued, a rumbling sound shook the cave. Everyone saw how the pyramid was shaking, but none of them saw the mischievous smile on Stefan's face. The stones started falling, and Sean was just beneath them. He dodged a few with strength that no human on Earth possessed. But one of the smaller stones hit him in the head. It didnt knock him unconscious, but he couldn't defend himself from the other falling stones. And one of the bigger was heading right where he was standing. Still dizzy,he was helpless. Nikki saw the danger, and, quick as a snake, pushed him out of the danger zone. He looked at her, blood all over his face.

\- _Hey, you alright?_ \- Nikki asked.

\- Uh, yeah, just a bit dizzy.

\- _Your head looks awful. Let me see._

She gently tilted his head, blood sticking on her hand.

\- Is he alright? - one of the members of the Counsil asked.

_\- I think so, but he might have a concussion. I suggest someone check him._

The female sounding figure moved her hand and suddenly two pale looking men appeared.

\- Take Sean to the medical bay. - she said.

They nodded and helped the injured man to stand up and took him out of the room.

\- We shall continue. Now, the blood test.

He uncovered a perfectly flat piece of silver, encrusted in the stone floor.

\- Here's the dagger you shall use to prove your worthiness.

A beautiful metal dagger was handed to her. Nikki took a deep breath and slid the dagger trough her palm. She let a few drops of blood fall on the silver... and a yellow flame lit up.

\- You pass. Congratulations. - the Counsil greeted her.

\- Tommorow, there will be a welcome ceremony. You are free to stay with us, here.

_\- I'll stay. Where can I sleep?_

\- You'll receive a room. The servant will show you.

The two pale men appeared again and showed her the way to her room. On the way there she bumped into Sean.

\- Oh, hey.

\- _Hey. You feeling better?_

\- Yep. Much better. Did you pass?

\- _Yes. I was just heading to my room. They told me it was down that hallway._

\- Oh, cool. I'm heading to my room too. The doc said it's not serious, but I need to lay for a bit.

They chatted all the way to Nikki's room, only to realize that their rooms were next to each other.

\- Oh, cool, we're neighbors - said Sean.

\- _Yeah, funny -_ said Nikki.

She entered a relatively small, but functional room. There was a bed, a table and a library shelf.

\- Breakfast is at 9 am. We can go together if you want? - Sean offered.

 _\- Sure. See you then_.

She closed the door and hopped onto the bed.

 _\- This might be good_. ____________________________________________ Epilogue

The door of her room opened quietly. Everyone was either asleep or on patrol. Nikki headed to the cave where she was earlier the same day, carefully avoiding being seen by anyone. The gates to the cave were locked, but that was no problem for her. Using a small metal piece, she was able to unlock the door, then carefully closed it behind her. She headed for the silver plate. She reached to touch it, but stopped at the last second. Nikki took out a dagger and cut her palm. The blood fell on the silver and exploded in white flames, almost blinding. Before she could remove her hand, melted silver began to pour out of the wound. She shrieked and black flames enveloped her hand. When, they disappeared, there wasn't even a scratch left on her hand.

_\- Fuck. Why is this happening to me?_

No one answered her question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please, let me hear what you think. I apologize for any mistakes that you may have found.


End file.
